La bataille Finale
by Gothypno
Summary: Quand Link est entré dans le château de son ennemi, il s'était préparé à une bataille, mais pas de ce type là...(Hypnose)


Quand Link est entré dans le château de son ennemi, il s'était préparé à une bataille, mais pas de ce type lâ...

Link avait terrassé tous ses ennemis et résolu toutes les énigmes qu'il avait croisées jusque là. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la dernière salle de l'ancien château d'Hyrule, où il se trouverait enfin face à face à Ganondorf. Après quelques minutes de briefing avec Navi, Les Deux compères pénétrèrent dans la salle.

C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire, avec une petite plate forme au centre. C'est là que se tenait Ganondorf. Celui-ci devait visiblement les attendre, puisqu'il commença rapidement à jouer de son Piano.

"Ganondorf !" Dit Link. "On te tient !

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper ! "ajouta Navi.

"Oh, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention... Je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui devriez prendre peur." dit le seigneur des ténèbres, entamant un morceau de musique.

Link ne prêta aucune attention à ces menaces et fonça vers son ennemi qui le repoussa d'un simple mouvement du bras. Navi, elle, ne pouvait rien faire en raison de sa petite taille, à part tenter d'encourager le héros du temps.

Link se releva difficilement, quand il remarqua que la musique que jouait Ganondorf était plutôt douce et agréable à l'oreille... Il chassa cette réflexion de son esprit et lança un deuxième assaut, lui aussi vain. Cette deuxième chute l'étourdit et il trouva à ce moment la musique encore plus agréable... Il tenta de se reconcentrer et sortit son arc, le banda, mais peina à décocher une flèche qui n'alla pas très loin.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Se dit l'elfe. "cette musique... est tellement douce...

-Tiens donc..."Dit Ganondorf "Tu commences à fatiguer, déjà ? Ha ha ha... Le héros du temps..."

Ce sarcasme réveilla le héros qui sauta une troisième fois sur son adversaire, encore une fois sans succès.

Il se releva encore plus difficilement que les fois précédentes et balbutia :

-Qu'est-ce... qui se... passe ?"

Il tenta de lançer une bombe qui parcourut seulement quelques mètres avant d'exploser en l'air et de projeter Link sur le sol.

Mais cette fois-ci, la musique l'entêtait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se relever. "Pourquoi une aussi belle musique?... C'est là que... ça se termine ?..."

Il ne le remarquait pas, mais Link glissait lentement, mais sûremet dans un très profond sommeil "écouter... musique... toujours" Furent les derniers mots du héros du temps avant de plonger dans un sommeil de plomb.

De son côté, Navi criait de toutes ses forces pour faire en sorte que son ami ne sombre pas, mais en vain. Sa tête était en train de s'approcher lentement, mais inexorablement du sol peu importe la force avec laquelle l'elfe luttait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.

Une fois Link neutralisé, Ganondorf s'arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers la fée.

"Je t'avais oubliée, toi... Toujours aussi insignifiante... Et inutile...

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

-Et bien, c'est à toi de choisir. Soit je te prends entre mes mains, et je t'écrase comme une vulgaire mouche, soit je te fais subir le même sort que ton ami, mais différemment..

-Différemment ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu verras bien... Alors, tu as choisi ?

-Je... Je sais que tu vas nous tuer tous les deux de toutes façons... mais je préfère ne pas souffrir, alors... La deuxième option..

-Tu es maligne... Très bien... Alors dans ce cas... Adieu !"

Ganondorf s'approcha de Link et prit l'ocarina du temps qui était dans sa poche. Il le porta à sa bouche et commença à jouer un air.

Au début, Navi ne trouvait rien de particulier à cette musique, mais plus les notes se jouaient, plus elle appréciait toutes les sonorités. Si bien qu'on aurait dit la musique parfaite Sans même s'en rendre compte, Navi était en train de descendre lentement sur le sol, et se paupières s'alordissaient. Le peu de volonté qui lui restait préférait continuer à écouter la somptueuse envolée. Navi était condamnée, bercée par cette sublime mélodie, et de plus en plus fatiguée. " Si beau... Si... Parfait..." Tels furent les derniers mots de Navi avant de glisser dans un profond sommeil grâce à la merveilleuse musique de son pire ennemi. Elle allait peut-être mourir, mais elle avait déjâ goûté au Paradis...

Ganondorf, une fois Navi endormie, la poussa, ainsi que Link, dans la cavité de la salle. Il attendit de les entendre toucher le fond avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Il était désormais le maître du Monde, et plus personne ne serait plus jamais en mesure de le vaincre.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était ma troisième production, merci d'avoir lu et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
